The British Dragon and Spanish Princess
by Lottie13
Summary: When two new students join the school, Marinette instantly becomes wary of the two. One is off her rocker which is why it’s not the best thing when Marinette realises she has the dragon miraculous. And the other is a shy anti-social mess (she should meet Marco) who is about one fandom away from being akumatised. Adrienette. Lukanette. NinoxAlya.


It was early morning on the first day of school and Marinette was late again. Rushing out the door, Tikki flew into her purse before she could be seen. Marinette barely arrived on time, skidding into the classroom and practically slamming her bag on her desk.

"What was it this time?" Alya asked, not looking up from her phone.

"I was up all night watching-"

"The new Adrien ad?" Alya finished for her, "Haha Nino owes me 5." She giggled and Marinette warned her to lower her voice.

"Class this is a very exciting day as not only is it the start of a new year, but we have two new students!" Miss Boustier announced from the front of the class. Everyone looked around but there were no unfamiliar faces.

"They'll be along in 5 minutes but before they arrive I want to speak to you all. Both are not from France. One is from Spain and the other is from Britain so make sure you are extra nice! I'm told that one is extremely shy whilst the other has a fiery attitude so let's be on our best behaviour and make them feel welcome!" Miss Boustier took a subtle sidewards glance at Chloe who was filing her nails.

"Uh, Miss Boustier?"

"Yes Max?"

"What're their names?" Max asked the question they were all thinking.

"Does it matter?" Chloe interupted in her usual irritating tone, "It's just one more person to annoy me!"

"Anatolia Rodrígez and Desdemona Turner."

"Are they kind?" Rose asked staring dreamily into space.

"From what I've heard they're both well behaved students who, when they open up, can be a real comfort!" Miss Boustier announced. At that moment the sound of footsteps drew closer and closer to the classroom.

"Don't forget, be welcoming!" Miss Boustier whispered to the class quickly.

Mr Damaclees entered the room with his hands on two girls' shoulders.

"Miss Boustier, these are your new students. I hope you make them feel at home here." He said before turning to go.

"Girls, so lovely to meet you!"

One girl had short curly dark brown hair with slightly brown skin. Though it was hard to tell from the distance, Marinette could recognise emerald eyes anywhere, though they were usually on a poster of Adrien. She wore a soft grey jumper that hung off her right shoulder and a dark beanie covered her roots. She looked extremely uncomfortable up in front of the class.

The other girl had long wavy hair that started brown but turned into a dark red. This girl had soft hazel eyes as you could clearly tell the way the sun bounced off them. She had a black vest top with flannel tied around her waist. She wore a gold necklace and multiple bracelets. But one of the bracelets look weirdly familiar to Marrinette, she couldn't tell where from though. Maybe she glanced at it through a shop window or something?

"Your seat, Anatolia, is at the back."

"I prefer Lia by the way." She murmured to Miss Boustier as she took her seat.

"And yours is here in the middle, Desdemona."

"It's Dessy, thanks." The girl walked over to her seat and smiled at everyone looking at her.

"I think, to help the girls get to know us all better, we should do an ice-breaking excersise." Miss Boustier suggested obviously fishing for some respone, which she got none of.

"How about we go around the room say our names, what we like to do and what we want to do when we're older? Okay. Who wants to go first?"

Again silence filled the room so Marinette decided to help Miss Boustier out, how bad could it go? Knowing herself, really bad. She stood up and turned to the two girls.

"Hi Lia, Dessy. I'm Marinette, I like to design clothes and when I'm older I'd like to be a fashion designer."

Some people started to smile at Marinette but typical Chloe burst into hysterics.

"You! A fashion designer! As if! My mother would rip you to shreds within minutes of being on the catwalk!" She gasped for air between laughs.

"Let's not remind you, Chloe, that your mother did offer Marinette a chance to go to New York with her based on one hat. She must've had a lot of potential for your mother to take her and not you!" Alya stood up defending her.

"Now now! Let's not argue! Alya, you stood up, tell us about you." Miss Boustier silenced the class and made them turn to Alya.

"My name's Alya and I run the ladyblog, surely you've heard of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Yeah, it's all about them. And Rena Rouge and Carapace." Alya began to sit down before wuickly adding "Oh and I want to be a journalist!"

"Why not Queen Bee?" Chloe demanded.

"When she's taken that stinger out of her butt, she can be featured too." Alya sarcastically quipped, Marinette barely kept in her laughter.

One by one everyone stood up.

"I'm Nino, I like playing music and I want to be a DJ."

"I'm Alex, I love skating and I want to go pro."

"I'm Kim, same as Alex but for running or swimming."

"I'm Nathaniel, I love art and I want to be a comic book artist. You can check out mine and Mark's comics actually, sold in the art room!"

"I'm Adrien, I like a lot of things and I've no idea what I want to be when I'm older."

Finally it was the new girls' turn.

"My name's Lia, I like reading and when I grow up I want to be an author." She said shyly, going red in the face. "Ayudame!" She groaned to herself quietly as she went to sit down.

"You should meet Mark!" Marinette called, weirdly loud, " He's a writer too. He writes action, what about you?"

"Fantasy." She murmurmed.

"What like magic and dragons?" Chloe burst into yet another fit of laughs, little did she know she was causing yet another akuma, "That's pathetic who would read books like that?"

"I would." Dessy called.

"I beg your pardon?" Chloe said surprised. Dessy stood up and looked around the room.

"I'm Dessy. I love dragons and when I'm older I want to be a dragon."

Everyone was confused and just glared at her. Yet she stood proud with her arms crossed.

"It's statistically impossible for you to be a dragon." Max broke the silence.

"Well way to crush a girl's dream!" She joked, "No, I know but it's good to have impossible dreams. I actually have no clue either on what I want to be, just like blondie over there." She looked over at Adrien and yet again everyone glared.

"That new girl's weird!" Alya whispered in her ear.

"I know but that's no reason to leave her out!" Marinette hushed back.

After a long period, class was finally over. As the bell rang everyone gathered their things and left. They were halfway down the corridor when Marinette realised,

"I left my bag!" She ran back to the classroom, tripping on the stairs along her way. When she got there, Chloe was talking to Dessy so Marinette lurked in the doorway, she was curious to see how the new girl would deal with the wrath of Chloe. Dessy was leant against the wall casually while Chloe ripped her apart.

"How dare you make a fool of me! And on your first day! Under your circumstances I might let it slide but you need to understand something. I'm the ruler of this school. Everyone answers to me and everyone adores me. Do you understand? Do you understand?! Answer me!"

Dessy gave no answer and just stared blankly. Finally she moved and just touched Chloe's nose and went 'boop'. Chloe's reaction was priceless. She screamed and rubbed her nose and glared at Dessy.

"You're such a weirdo!"

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me, thank you." She placed her hand to her heart mockingly and pretended to look touched.

"Uugh!" Chloe stormed as Dessy yelled after her

"Give me a call! We can go get ice cream!" And laughed. Finally Marinette entered the classroom.

"Why did you do that?" She asked Dessy.

"Because now she'll leave me alone. It's genious!" She chuckled to herself.

"But now she'll tell everyone you're a lunatic!"

"I've suffered worse." She smiled and left the room, waving good bye as she went. That's when Marinette realised. She knew where that bracelet was from! She had to get to Master Fu right away.

"Master Fu, Master Fu! It's an emergency!" She screamed, running into the room.

"What is it Marinette?" He asked, opening his eyes from meditation.

"I think someone stole the dragon miraculous!"


End file.
